


毛茸茸诅咒

by gk2



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2
Kudos: 1





	毛茸茸诅咒

事情发生在一个本该正常的早餐时光。  
非常突兀的，门矢士的头顶立起来一对猫耳。棕色的条纹环绕而上，细密的绒毛在阳光的照射下泛起金色的光芒，是融化的金子般的色泽，似乎是察觉到他人灼热的视线，抖了抖。门矢士并未察觉什么，如常的叉起一块肉，送入口中。  
“是橘猫呢。”和海东冷静平稳的声线形成对比的，是他完全僵住的身体。筷子上的一小团饭晃晃悠悠，啪叽摔在桌子上。  
小野寺手里的汤碗倾斜着，哗哗的汤水往他腿上流。夏海咬着筷头，力气之大似乎是要把它嚼碎了咽下去。  
等门矢士抬起头的时候，就看见了面前这幅神奇的场景，他上身后仰，挑了挑眉。瞳孔自然的竖成了一条缝。  
“你们这是……被时停了？”  
话音刚落，门矢士觉得有什么毛茸茸的东西蹭到了他的手。更诡异的是，他同时还感觉到了另一个不存在的地方传来了被触碰的感觉。他低下头，看见了一根橘黄色的猫尾巴躺着自己的手掌边。  
家里什么时候养了猫吗？门矢士突然有种不详的预感……顺着猫尾的方向看过去，长长一根最终隐没于他自己的背后。  
原来是我长出了猫尾巴……我长出了猫尾巴？！  
门矢士蹭的一下站起来，桌上的碗碟都被震得抖了三抖。啪的一声，他的双掌夹住了猫尾，刺激的疼痛感窜上来，门矢士差点叫出声。  
看来这真的是他长出来的尾巴。  
“海东！这是你搞的鬼吧！”  
门矢士这劈头盖脸的一句吓得海东一颤，筷子都从手中飞了出去。他立刻调整表情，扯出一抹笑来，无辜中还夹着一分讨好。  
“阿士可不能怪错人啊，这可与我无关。”  
门矢士狐疑的看着他，道：“那你反应这么大干什么？”  
“被你吓到了还不行吗？”海东眨了眨眼。反正绝对不能让士知道他是看他的尾巴太入神了。  
“啊——”夏海突然尖叫起来。还在对视着的士海二人转过头来。  
只见雄介头顶也多了一对犬耳，跟门矢士不同的是，他的耳朵顺服的贴在两侧，金黄色的绒毛一看就手感很好。一条油光水滑的大尾巴从他屁股后面甩出来，被所有人的视线盯得僵死在原地。  
“哈哈哈哈，雄介！你变成狗了！”门矢士指着雄介大笑，猫尾在空中兴奋的甩了一下，发出呼呼的破空声。十年后成熟冷静的门矢士表示不管多好笑他都不会笑，除非忍不住。  
“怎么会这样！”雄介哭丧着脸，伸手去捂耳朵，又放下了去捉尾巴。然后他就表演起了经典的犬科节目，咬尾巴转圈圈。  
“雄介你冷静一点！其实金毛也很好看的！”夏海焦急的劝他，甚至过于激动到跑题。她的瞳孔不知不觉也竖起来。黑色的猫耳悄无声息的浮现在她头顶，皮毛柔滑，耳尖浑圆前倾。蓬松的长尾优雅的舒展开。  
“蜜柑进化成布偶猫了！哈！”门矢士甚至笑出了一声促音。心情激荡之下，他忍不住拍了下桌子。修长的手掌在众目睽睽下膨胀成猫爪，给反光的桌面留下了狰狞的三道爪痕。  
粉色的肉垫……肉垫……垫……海东大树眼神开始飘忽。  
门矢士将掌心举到自己眼前。肉垫粉嫩粉嫩的，他忍不住按了一下，感觉自己的爪尖碰上了弹簧床，嗯，Q弹。  
海东的眼神陡然火热起来。  
门矢士无语，直接转身背对海东。他的瞳孔因为背光自然放大，显得眼睛黑圆发亮。他又试着张了张五指，感觉并没有人手灵活。这样想着，猫掌上的绒毛倒伏褪去，掌型缩小，又变回人手了。  
有趣。  
门矢士捕捉到 了变换间的异样感觉，现在他能随心所欲的切换了。只可惜耳朵和尾巴并不受控制。  
当门矢士转身的时候，映入眼帘的是一抹红色——海东不知道什么时候也长出了狐狸尾巴。他头顶着一双火红狐耳，耳尖还有一撮黑毛。红色的狐尾蓬松发亮，被阳光晒得暖和和的样子，此时正被他抓在手中顺毛。  
“海东，你的狐狸尾巴漏出来了。”门矢士似笑非笑，狐狸尾巴四字被刻意重读了，似是暗示什么。  
海东恍若未觉，自然地回道：“挺好看的，不是吗？”  
门矢士嗤笑一声，伸手撸了把海东的尾巴。  
海东一僵。  
门矢士没有注意到海东的异样，他正翻看着手中的狐尾。  
“这尾巴这么瘦，也就毛长了些。仔细看这毛质也不行，颜色都暗淡了。红狐的尾巴可没有你这么难看。”门矢士顿了顿，突然想起件事，“狐理不偷东西啊，你这是败坏狐狸一族的名声。”  
海东的耳朵快速抖动起来，他不自在的用力从门矢士手中夺回了自己的尾巴。门矢士顺势放开了手。他啧啧感叹：“看起来泥棒也有羞耻心啊。”  
不是！是尾巴太敏感了！海东咽回了到嘴边的这句反驳，转而伸手去捉门矢士的猫尾。  
“士也给我看看你的尾巴！”  
结果被毫不留情的抽在了手背上。  
“看来尾巴也不是只会碍事。”门矢士和自己的尾巴尖碰了碰拳。  
海东搓了搓手上红红的猫尾印：“看在士难得可爱的份上……”他笑意盈盈，故作无奈的叹了口气。  
猫尾炸开了毛，跃跃欲试的想再抽海东一次。门矢士本人则是面无表情的抱胸，像是习惯了。  
“这都什么时候了，士和大树先生还在吵嘴。”夏海鼓了鼓脸频。  
“这到底是怎么回事啊？”雄介欲哭无泪，尾巴都耸拉下来了。  
那边上演二人转的两位终于冷静下来了。毕竟除接受之外好像也没有别的选择了。  
门矢士摊了摊手，示意自己无能为力。  
海东倒是好心建议道:“也许过段时间就会恢复了。”  
说了跟没说一样。夏海本来也没有对这两个幼稚鬼抱希望，这种结果只能说是意料之中。十年了，夏海也懒得为这种小事生气了。冷静的夏海收拾起桌上的碗筷。雄介小动物的直觉敏锐的感受到一丝杀气，他立马低头帮忙。  
门矢士并不想被来上一发光家绝学，他离开桌边，坐在了沙发上，习惯性交叉起双腿。海东也跟了过去，抱着门矢士的腰，把头往人脖颈上蹭。门矢士不自在的伸手推他，抱怨道：“你就不觉得热吗？”海东的狐耳挠得他下巴痒痒的不舒服。  
海东没有强求，虽然松了手，但还是紧挨着门矢士坐着。门矢士瞥了眼海东另一边空荡荡的沙发，很是无语。也许海东觉得冷吧，谁让他一副营养不良的样子。结果在这走神的瞬间，海东的狐尾趁虚而入，绕过和沙发间的空隙，紧紧缠住门矢士的腰。  
接收到谴责视线的海东泰然自若，道：“阿士你不知道狐尾和狐狸是两种生物吗？”所以我绝对不是故意的，不是！  
门矢士斟酌了一下，委婉道：“海东，我知道一家技术很好的宠物医院……”  
“士！”  
对沙发上不干活还放闪光的两只很是鄙视，夏海冷着一张脸抱着碗去了厨房。雄介急急忙忙的跟上去，还特意把头往反方向偏了偏，太刺眼了！  
接下来就是洗碗时间了，他们二人分工合作，有条不紊的干着厨活。洗着洗着，夏海的视线就忍不住往雄介的尾巴上瞄。因为那犬尾实在太活泼了！跟着主人的心意乱甩，一会儿摇一摇，一会儿又卷成尾巴卷。众所周知，猫对乱动的东西是没有抵抗力的。  
夏海手上的动作越来越慢，泡沫中浮沉的白碗变成了一团团的金色尾巴卷。  
“嗷——”雄介痛得差点跳起来，伸手捂住屁股，惊恐的回头——夏海的右爪还挂在他尾尖上！  
夏海尴尬地笑了笑，试图抽爪，没抽动，指甲被毛缠住了。天啊，夏海不禁呻吟一声，捂住了脸，布偶猫掌长长的毛发遮住了她泛红的脸色。雄介表情复杂，像是第一天认识她。  
“……冷静之后就会变回来的吧……我是说你的手……”  
“嗯……嗯。”夏海胡乱应了几声，强制自己视线的焦点落在碗上，星空般的蓝色在眸底若隐若现。  
雄介可不敢甩尾巴了，他头埋得低低的，尾巴僵直的垂着，一动也不敢动。  
碗终于洗完了，两个人都悄悄松了口气。  
回到客厅的时候，两位大爷已经没声了。只见门矢士那双无处安放的大长腿架在沙发扶手上，头靠在海东肩上，整个身体的重量压得海东往另一侧倾斜。 海东的狐尾还圈着他腰。大尾巴盖在门矢士小腹上，随着他的呼吸一起一伏。门矢士的猫尾嚣张的舒展着，搭在海东膝头。海东的侧脸贴着门矢士头顶，手搭在他手背上，做出牵手的姿态。  
“士他们睡的好熟……”雄介压低声言，侧头道。  
“因为今天的阳光很好吧……哈欠。”夏海说着，不禁打了个哈欠。看来一场午睡会是个好选择。  
此时，同样的变化也发生在朝九晚五堂。  
庄吾咧嘴笑起来，尖尖的犬齿在阳光下闪烁着寒光，浑圆的狮耳左抖抖，右抖抖。他已经无师自通了兽掌的变换诀窍，正用一双大猫掌揉搓自己的脸颊。  
“软乎乎，好服乎~”连话都说的含糊不清了。  
沃兹站立他身侧，纯黑猫耳警惕直立着，猫尾安静垂落，在衣摆下若隐若现。  
黑柴盖茨呼呼地挥着尾巴，爪子拍得桌面砰砰直响，暴怒的呲牙咆哮。可惜被所有人无视了。  
月读拉着自己垂落的兔耳，尽全力贴着脸侧，只觉得世界静好。  
“不要这么生气嘛，不觉得这样毛茸茸的很可爱吗？”庄吾挤着自己的脸，凑到盖茨面前试图逗笑他，尾巴尖的毛球也跟着贴到脸上来，周身都洒满了小花花。  
“谁想要可爱啊！？男人应该帅气！帅气——！”盖茨一把推开庄吾，就快炸成毛球了。  
沃兹毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，怼他：“只有一点都不可爱的家伙才会说这样种酸话。”  
“哈——？！”盖茨的爪尖弹出。  
眼看一场猫狗大战就要爆发，这时候叔公突然从厨房走了出来。  
“厨房里多了个奇怪的瓶……你们这是……？”  
众人一僵。  
“哦！我知道的！”叔公恍然大悟，“你们这是在搞cosplay。年轻人都喜欢这个。”  
庄吾松了口气，连连附和。盖茨和月读回过神来，尬笑着连声应是。看着话题越来越偏，沃兹忍不住上前一步道：“刚刚说厨房多了什么？”  
“啊，差点忘了！”叔公举起手中的东西，展示给所有人看，“是一个瓶子。是你们谁的东西吗？”玻璃瓶中，一小块蓝色结晶散发着微弱的光芒。  
但是众人的心思都不在它上面，他们全都死死盯着叔公头顶的虚空……本来那里什么都没有。但是在几句话的功夫中，两团鼓包突兀的冒了出来，现在就像倍速播放的发芽一样蹭蹭往上长出树枝、不是、鹿角。  
庄吾眼珠子都要瞪出来了。  
处在视线焦点的叔公一脸懵逼，他试图抬手。  
“我头上有什么吗……”  
庄吾就跟捕杀猎物一样扑到叔公身上，在一瞬间扣住了叔公的双手。迎着叔公不明所以的眼神，庄吾故作镇定道：“啊，叔公，那个……那里什么都没有！我、我有朋友要来，叔公你去帮帮忙，泡茶！泡茶啊哈哈。”  
叔公闻言一喜，也不管自己头上有什么了，连连追问庄吾新交到了多少朋友。  
支支吾吾中，庄吾只觉眼前一黑，他哪来的其他朋友啊！  
“哟，时王。”门矢士撩开门帘，抬尾打了个招呼——他已经跟自己的猫尾达成一猫（人？）两制原则了，现在正和自己的尾巴和平共处中。当然，任何一条协议的达成背后都有无尽的努力。在此鸣谢光家绝学和英勇献身的桌椅板凳。  
海东跟在他身后，尾巴一直甩来甩去。在众人不注意的地方揉了揉发麻的半边身子。真是甜蜜的烦恼啊。一觉醒来，士还乖乖在自己身边，海东都要感动到落泪了。虽然可能是痛的。  
夏海和雄介很礼貌的点点头，他们还不认识在场的各位。  
“啊！庄吾的朋友来了！”叔公明显还记得这个像摄影师的青年，“我去给你们泡茶。”他把瓶子塞进庄吾怀里，直冲进厨房，鹿尾还愉悦的翘了翘。  
总算把叔公哄走了。庄吾叹气，一转头看见猫耳微动的门矢士，和他挥动着打招呼的长尾，差点一口气没提上来。  
“士前辈，你们怎么也？！”庄吾目瞪口呆。  
“这个就要问海东了。”门矢士从身后拽出一条狐尾，连带着拖出了一只海东。  
庄吾对面前这个尾巴毛都炸起来，还呜呜直叫的男人有很深的印象。那个偷表的男人！总觉得意料之外，情理之中呢。  
被所有人用谴责的目光盯着，刚刚还不自觉兽性爆发，海•厚脸皮•东泰然自若，梳理了一下尾巴毛后，若无其事的走到庄吾身前，拿过玻璃瓶。  
“这是我的东西。”他自然的把瓶子赛进了裤兜，“之前走的太急了，暂时存放一下。”  
众人的眼神更加怒火熊熊了。  
盖茨率先发难：“你为什么要把这种奇怪的东西到处乱放？！你知道这个晶体会造成什么影响吗！你看我们！”他愤怒一指身边的毛绒绒们，“都变成了什么鬼样子！”  
庄吾被盖茨的怒吼激出了飞机耳，风暴中心的海东却是一脸不在乎。  
门矢士看不下去了，他出声道：“海东，老实交代这个东西你哪来的 ？哦，我多此一举，当然是偷的。”  
正准备回答的海东闻言一哽。  
在照相馆时，门矢士已经事先从海东口中了解到他最近一次的收获，不过海东只是提到他在被追击时路过了朝九晚五堂，就摸进厨房藏宝物，但是海东没有说这东西的来源，很可能他也不知道。现在海东的反应证明了这一点。这个晶体的污染性堪称可怕，海东只是接触过它而已，就能传染同桌的所有人。  
这件事必须尽早解决。门矢士皱眉道：“海东，你是在哪找到它的？带路吧。”  
“阿士还真会使唤人。”海东耸肩，挥手召唤出时空壁，率先走了进去。照相馆其余众人连忙跟上。  
“我也要去！”庄吾不假思索，也一头撞了进去。他要找到解药，把叔公变回原样！  
“时王！”“庄吾！”“我的魔王！”  
好了，又有一大堆人挤了进去。  
穿过时空壁，首先入目的是一片空地。  
脚下光秃秃的地面到处都裸露着龟裂的痕迹。四周树木丛生，发黑的枝干扭曲着伸向天空。  
“这不是正确的地点！”海东狐耳直立，转动着，倾听四周的声响，手指悄然扣住了板机。  
时空壁被影响了吗？门矢士若有所思，摩挲起Decade驱动器的表面。  
兔耳微动，月读迟疑的望向某处，那里，好像有呼吸声。突然，众人同时转头看向森林入口。沙沙声传来，荆棘丛被一双细爪拨开。一双暴虐的红眸从黑暗中浮现。来人头顶圆耳，鞭状长尾拖地，走动间扫开不少荆棘。  
这是一个鼠类的半兽人！  
鼠人皱了皱鼻子，疑惑的表情转为震怒。他咆哮出声：“你们这些肮脏的人类！竟敢偷盗我族至宝！”  
大家默默转头看向海东，某狐狸无辜回望。  
鼠人没去管他们的反应，从怀中掏出一枚骨笛吹响。刺耳的尖啸声折磨着所有人的耳膜。  
这片空地像是突然活过来了，树丛摇动，大地震颤。轰隆声响，众多黑影闪过。  
等众人放下捂着耳朵的双手，已经被一群兽人包围了。这些兽人身上潦草穿着不明材质的布料，兽类特征都随意裸露在外。  
为首的是一个狼人，长而狰狞的爪痕贯穿他整张脸，英俊面容更添几分野性。他扯出一抹冷笑，眸中杀意闪动，冷声道：“给我撕了他们。”  
“你都不威胁一下我们交出宝物吗？”庄吾震惊了。怎么会有人见面就下杀手的？  
兽人们没有废话的意思，爪尖弹出，脚下重重一踏，飞身扑了上来。  
“别管这些了庄吾，快变身！”月读转动表盘，省去多余动作，直接将其插入驱动器中。  
其余众人动作也不慢。一时间，变身音效此起彼伏，回荡在天空中。  
看着被弹飞的兽人，庄吾心中充满了忧愁。装甲……会不会夹尾巴啊……动作快的门矢士已经变身成功了，看他动作流畅的抽出卡盒剑，挡住了挥来的兽爪。看来是不会夹了。庄吾眨眼。  
门矢士这边并没有想象中那么轻松。刚刚好贴身的装甲中硬进去多余的部位，猫耳被死死压着，猫尾倒是乖觉，早早在腰间盘好，被压在小腹上。拥挤的感觉让人浑身难受。刀爪相接，一股预料外的大力传来。  
看来这些兽人不是省油的灯。  
那边的海东放弃了近身硬碰硬。游走间，动作不停的抽卡召唤，一个人硬是打出了一个军队的气势。  
不过更引人注目的还是空我。帅气的锹形虫外形，却多出了双耳和尾巴。可能这就是生物系装甲的特点吧。自暴自弃的雄介尾巴一挥，抽开了想偷袭夏海的兔人。  
“哦！被加强的尾巴跟鞭子一样！”雄介满血复活。哎呀，就跟多了趁手的兵器一样！  
被他保护在身后的夏海，只能看着大家激烈战斗，不甘心的鼓了鼓脸。真是的，这种关键时刻，kivala到底去哪里了？  
“人类真是弱小，还要借助这种无用的外物。”狼首领随爪一挥，强大的力道直接破开了盖茨的防御，在他胸口留下深深的爪痕。被打飞的盖茨甚至撞开了一个兽人，重重砸在了庄吾身上。好恐怖的力道。庄吾扶起盖茨，暗自咋舌。  
“KAMENRIDE KABUTO”  
“ATTACKRIDE CLOCKUP ”  
“FINAL ATTACKRIDE KKKABUTO”  
电光火石之间，多名兽人倒飞而出，爆炸闪光过后鲜血淋漓的倒地，生死不知。而狼首领的脖子上不知何时多出了一把剑。  
“现在还觉得这些外物无用吗？”门矢士扬了扬下巴，示意他看清形势。  
狼首领低笑：“你以为速度快的，只有你一个吗？”  
“背后！”海东的提醒来得太迟了。一瞬之间剑已落地，门矢士手腕痛麻不止，短时间也无力再拿剑。  
突然出现的猎豹兽人舔爪，眯起眼睛嘲讽道：“你以为我们只是单纯的野兽吗？”  
就像是已经摸清楚了他们的能力，兽人们攻势愈猛，各种特异之处也显现出来。  
一名兔兽人高举双爪，被门矢士打倒的兽人竟摇摇晃晃的站了起来。除此之外豹兽人的瞬移也让人难以招架。龟兽人的全身，不只是龟壳，防御力都堪称变态。月读一剑砍在他脖子上，也只是留下一道白痕。月读利用时停，让虎兽人的兽掌割在了龟兽人的脖子。  
两败俱伤，月读终于得以喘息。时停一个兽人所需的力量超出了她的预料。  
甚至鼠兽人的尾巴也不可小觑。稍不注意，武器便会被长尾缠住。若是在交战关键时被这么拖住一瞬，胜负可能会立时倒转。忍者形态的沃兹就因此交了一个替身术。  
狼首领的指挥更是滴水不漏。他同时也亲身上阵，丰富的厮杀技巧，可破钢铁的指甲，重击般的力道。门矢士都被逼着转换了多个形态。而豹兽人盯上了高速移动中的海东，被隐身卡阴到一次后，咬的更紧了。海东总是被他打断读卡，连之前召唤出的骑士也被其他兽人打散了。  
眼看形势危急，庄吾伸手想用崇皇表，却发现一股奇怪的力量阻碍着骑士之力的融合。门矢士也发现了这一点。K-touch毫无反应。他想用时空壁带走众人，却发现时空壁没有回应自己的召唤。这到底是……门矢士心下一沉。  
“在用时空转移吗？”一个猞猁兽人站了出来，伸手打了个响指，“我也会哦。”  
什么？！  
脚下土地变成了深不可见的黑洞，众人身体不由自主一歪。  
“阿士！”  
洞口封闭之前，门矢士依稀看见海东冲某处开了一枪。随后，震耳欲聋的爆炸声被关在身后。  
门矢士人在半空时猫尾一甩，自然的扭身面朝下，四肢着地时悄无生息。咳咳。门矢猫猫站起来，若无其事的拍了拍手。此时，从天而降的庄吾狮崽来了个梅开二度。  
咔嚓。庄吾闻声转头。正好看见门矢士放下相机。士前辈，不是喜欢拍照，是喜欢拍糗照吧。  
庄吾：奇怪的知识增加了！  
此时，他们正好落在一条小道上，路边杂草有半人高。这条小路像是被硬生生踩出来的。  
“走了，时王。”门矢士先行一步。  
庄吾只好跟上去。空间波动已经停止了，这里只剩他们二人。  
庄吾哒哒跑了几步，悄悄揪住门矢士的衣角。不知道为什么，士前辈在就很安心。门矢士当然注意到庄吾偷看他的眼神。啊，本来只是想帮一把来寄宿过的小孩，结果还多养了一个。门矢士敏锐地捕捉到空气中细微的血腥气，猫尾微动，环住了小孩的手腕。小孩子果然很麻烦。  
空地处。猞猁兽人草草包扎了一下枪伤。  
“你的空间传送被打断了？”狼首领皱眉。  
他咧嘴一笑道：“只是从地牢变成了试炼谷，没差，都是死路一条。”那个拿枪打他的人类也死定了。猫科动物可是很记仇的。  
狼首领不置一词。人类要是这么容易死去……就好了。  
另一边被念叨的海东和沃兹，不知幸是不幸，直接落在了某个洞口前。  
“有新兽来了？……不！是人——类——！”  
咚！咚！一个庞然大物猛然窜了出来。  
山洞口甚至被撞出巨大的缺口，碎石乱飞。出来的生物比起人类，更像是混杂了人类基因的纯野兽。小山般的躯体上覆盖满块状鳞甲，锯齿状的尖牙寒光闪烁。更有一条占据身长大半的巨尾。鳄鱼？海东挑眉。  
“接下来就交给你了，魔王的辅佐官。”海东比枪，身形逐渐消失。  
这家伙……沃兹咬牙，还真是他的风格。这地方这么诡异，得快点回到我的魔王身边。对手是生物的话，这边就用机械吧。  
在沃兹独自奋战时，最后遗留的众人幸运地聚在了一起。  
“该死，大家都分散了。”盖茨气得尾巴直翘。  
“没办法了，现在也只有沿着这条路往前走了。”月读指着远处。大家互相看看，默认了这个提议。  
“请问……可以讲讲你们是怎么认识士君的吗？”夏海从雄介身后探头，迟疑道。  
“我也想要知道！”雄介摩拳擦掌，尾巴都摇成了螺旋桨。  
“那个粉色混蛋？”盖茨和月读对视一眼，“那就说来话长了……”  
他们兴致勃勃的对着某人评头论足，自然的忽略了远处隐隐约约的狼嚎。  
在他们开茶话会时，门矢士这边已经开始战斗。他们对上的是个瞎了只眼的雪豹兽人。兽人恰到好处的攻击和躲避，淋漓尽致地展现出顶级掠食者的强大。他从不无的放矢，在他出爪时，周围的空间似乎在轻微的扭曲，让人无法锁定他的位置。同时空间涟漪就像被荡起的蛛网，绵延出去，只要被擦到，瞬移类技能都会被打断，甚至能让对手动作僵硬一瞬，逼迫其露出破绽。  
不多时，门矢士肩上多了三道抓痕，一直延伸到锁骨，这本来是瞄准脖子的。在门矢士若有若无的保护下，庄吾身上虽然遍布擦痕，却都未伤及内里，只是体力大量流失，止不住地喘气。  
两边的二人组都陷入了苦战。  
门矢士连开三枪。兽人身形一晃，攻击都落了空处，在地表炸出几块碎石。  
海东连开三枪。鳄鱼人不闪不避。光弹撞击在鳞甲上，只擦出几捧火花。

庄吾侧身让过兽爪。按下表盘。“FINISH TIME”手向下，带着腰带一划。  
“TIME BREAK！”  
沃兹侧身让过鳄尾。手向下，拉着表盘一砸。“BEYOND THE TIME”   
“FULLMENTAL BREAK！”

“砰！”隐于暗处的海东开枪。光弹擦过沃兹腰侧，钻进鳄鱼人腹部。沃兹吃痛抵着鳄鱼爪的双手手一松，险些被暴怒的兽人咬掉头。  
“砰！”门矢士开枪。光弹震开探到庄吾腰间的兽爪。庄吾趁机，时尖剑横扫，在兽人腰侧砍出伤痕。门矢士顺势一退，躲过了豹人吃痛之下的反击。  
门矢士擦刀，和庄吾联手攻上前。  
突然烟雾弥漫，草丛中窜出一人。来者贴近二人，伸出食指竖在唇上。门矢士心领神会，一把扯过庄吾，任由兽尾圈住他们。下一秒，众人消失在浓雾中。留在原地的兽人，看着一地狼藉，若有所思。  
等到了安全的地方，门矢士才开始打量这个新冒出来的兽人……或者说装甲兽人。黑斑灰底的装甲包裹全身，组成类似直立行走的雪豹外形，手爪脚爪巨大，指甲小刀般镶嵌其上。尾部长而粗大，被环状关节包裹，黑环由伏倒的装甲刀片组成。更引人注目的，还是腰间巨大的粉红爪印。当兽人把爪心置于其上，装甲解除了。  
掠走他们的，竟也是一个雪豹兽人！  
“你好，我叫诚。”圆圆的豹耳抖动，自称诚的兽人有双又大又亮的蓝眸，似与天相接的雪山巅的一抹蓝。粗短的眉毛位于上方，随着主人的心情扭来扭去。此时，也许是因为害羞，他白皙的脸颊透出点淡粉，眉毛纠结着拧到一起。  
“请多多指教！”他突然伸手，吓了庄吾一跳。见此，诚更加尴尬，眼神乱飘，似是在找地缝钻下去。“人类……不是这么打招呼的吗？”他张口叼住了自己的尾巴，惊慌失措的退了一步。突然，他感觉到自己的双手被握住了。诚迟疑的抬头，对上庄吾噙着笑意的眼眸。  
“我们确实是这么打招呼的。你叫诚是吧，我叫庄吾，常磐庄吾。他是门矢士。请多多指教！”庄吾说完，感觉自己的脸颊被飞速摸了一下。  
庄吾：？  
诚蓦的红了脸，耳尖下压，含着尾巴嘟囔道：“人类的幼崽……好可爱。”  
怎么感觉自己被调戏了？庄吾的脸颊也开始升温。  
门矢士无语的看着两人手拉手，红着脸傻乎乎的盯着对方。  
这个兽人少年对人类的态度友善，也许可以从他口中知道些什么。门矢士本想问兽人和人类的关系，又是怎么会说日语的。话到嘴边却变成了……“诚，你知道为什么兽人对我们抱有杀意吗？”门矢士问道，顺手扯回庄吾。  
诚很是愧疚，道：“你们应该是被牵连的。之前有人类不知用什么方法穿过了兽岛结界，盗走了兽晶，大家都很生气。”也许那些兽人并没有找错人。门矢士暗道。  
庄吾按耐不住，直接问道：“你说的兽晶，是蓝色那种，很小一块吗？”他用手指比了一咪咪距离。  
诚摇头：“不，是很大，接触过兽晶的人，会长出兽类特征，获得野兽天赋，甚至奇迹般的能力。”诚顿了一顿，“这种诅咒还可以再传染给别人，但被传染的人类不拥有这种能力。”  
诅咒？也许有人更愿意称之为祝福。门矢士冷笑。不管是人类还是其他生物，对力量的渴求简直是刻在骨子里。  
庄吾没有发现冷凝的气氛，或者是不在意。他悄悄摸到诚身边。“你这个是变身腰带吗？”庄吾伸手去碰他腰间的爪形装置。  
“Error！”  
腰带发出了提示音，粉嫩的肉垫突然弹出金属爪尖，向内一扣，咔嚓一声！  
庄吾惊叫，要不是他动作快，手上就要多出几个血洞了。  
“你没事吧？这个只有我的掌纹才能启动。”诚动了动兽掌，将粉红肉垫展示出来，“是我的人类朋友帮我做的。”  
人类朋友？看来兽人和人类确实有过接触。门矢士玩味，暗想道。  
诚轻轻摸着腰间的驱动器。也只有在感受到这冰凉触感，他才不会想起差点被父亲和同胞杀死的过去。兽人眼中，弱者是不配活着的，像他这样的兽人，就该被自然淘汰。  
“因为我先天不足，身体素质极差，也没有继承特异能力，朋友希望我能借此坚持拥有自保能力。我私下叫它超兽武装。”  
给我等一下！！！那已经是别的剧了吧！假面骑士会因为侵权被ban掉的，绝对会的！见多识广的门矢士激烈地吐着，只有自己才懂的槽。  
也许门矢士的表情太过奇怪，诚挠了挠头道：“不喜欢这个名字吗？朋友给名字是嗷，嗯，ounce。”他磕磕绊绊，念一个英文单词。  
“现在不是说这些的时候。”门矢士打断了他，“你有什么办法让我们变回原样吗？”庄吾跟着狂点头。  
“我们去圣庙吧，那里可以解除你们身上的诅咒。”诚从爪印驱动器后摸出一个手机，点击几下将其变成了一辆机车。亮眼的银白色，配有豹点斑纹，车头还立有一双金属豹耳。  
“你刚刚说的朋友，是叫战兔吗？”庄吾发出了灵魂质问。  
诚疑惑的摇了摇头：“不，他叫博士。”  
连真名都没说，也算是朋友吗？庄吾撇嘴。  
诚没有注意到庄吾的神色，他拍了拍车坐垫道：“你们坐车走吧。我跟着你们跑，这样速度会快点。”虽然规定长老不能离开试炼谷，但万一父亲还是选择追上来呢？诚的眼前闪过父亲那一双眼，愤怒……又悲伤。他摇了摇头，将纷乱的思绪甩出脑海。  
两人于是上了车，庄吾搂住门矢士的腰，把脸埋在人背上，他人小，刚好能藏下。门矢士不在意，直接发动了引擎，绝尘而去。  
诚往腰间一按，“变身！”一声兽吼，灰色金属爬满他全身，着装完毕。他俯下身子，两腿一蹬，追赶着前方的机车。用语言指挥着方向。  
跑着跑着，诚渐渐力不从心，他不动声色的从侧方转到了车尾。他不希望自己的异常状况被发现，甚至因此耽误行程。长时间的高速奔跑，装甲发热，诚的体温也在高速飙升，缺氧让他眼前发黑，粗重的喘息声敲击着耳膜。  
——没事的，诚，你能做到的。再坚持一下，再一下，就一下。  
四肢灌了铅一般沉重，诚和前方机车的距离逐渐拉长。  
幸好圣庙尖顶已经出现在不远处了。  
所谓的圣庙，并不是什么宏伟的建筑，单纯由石头堆砌成，勉强能看出轮廓。能从石头杂乱地堆放痕迹上看出来，修筑之人只关心牢固性，对外表的美观不屑一顾。  
机车轮胎在地表擦出长长的黑色痕迹，他们到了。  
诚甩了甩手，抖了抖脚，刚活动开就马不停蹄的带领众人进入内部，脸上汗水也淌到了衣襟上。庄吾担忧的看了他一眼。嘴巴张合几次，还是没有说出让他休息之类的话语。  
推门而入，庙里面空空如也，也无窗，最后一丝光线被关在众人身后，黑暗笼罩。  
正对的墙壁上绽放着巨大的晶花。  
由结晶构成的花瓣在石壁上片片绽放，像是从石头缝里长出来的。花瓣饱满，晶莹剔透，无一丝雕琢痕迹，在黑暗中隐隐闪着蓝光。唯一美中不足的是，靠近花心的一片花瓣，不见踪影，只留下了尴尬的空洞。  
诚闭上双眼，深深埋下头，对着晶花行了一礼，随后上前道：“如你所见，这就是被盗走的部分了。”很明显海东手中的也只是其中一点边角。  
“只要把取出的部分放回，诅咒就会逐渐消散。”  
“那就好。”门矢士放下相机，“正好我们中有人，拿着其中一部分，正好物归原主。现在的任务就是找到他。”话虽如此，但怎么找？  
庄吾苦思片刻，眼神一亮。时王三阶！  
想到就做。于是，被鳄鱼咬着死亡翻滚中的沃兹，加上被数不清的狼崽淹没的盖茨，都成功脱离险境，与庄吾在异空间碰头了。  
时王三阶还能这么用？门矢士眼神诡异，看着庄吾在原地抽搐，三种声音混响，场面异常激烈。现在的后辈真是越来越骚了。门矢士心道。他没有发现自己身后，金色时空门打开又合上了。诚揉了揉眼睛。奇怪，我出现幻觉了？  
此时，感应到过去自己的反应突然消失，前来找人的老魔王坐在王座上咬牙。有朋友了不起吗？我有前辈的手办就够了！孤寡老人流下了酸涩的泪水。  
这边，经过一番驴唇不对马嘴的沟通，众人最终还是历尽艰险，成功到达圣庙。  
“哈，海东，你怎么把自己搞得这么狼狈？”嘴角挂着憋不住的笑意，门矢士幸灾乐祸，踱步到海东身前。  
海东浑身狼狈，脸上东一块，西一块，粘着爆炸的黑烟，各式各样的伤口还在淌血，滴落在狐尾上，到是染出漂亮的红色了。  
都是沃兹那家伙！开大把他也放在攻击范围中。心中愤恨，海东面上却不显。  
“士不也是吗？”  
门矢士肩上伤口没见骨，出血量却不少，只是深色西服看不出，如果不是里面品红衬衫颜色太深的话。  
“士，你受伤了！”雄介焦急地围着门矢士打转，想碰又不敢。夏海担心的看过来，想要掏出手绢去擦血迹，却被海东挡开了。  
“我来吧。”海东不知从哪摸出绷带，不由分说开始包扎，“只是恰好带了。”他按住想躲开的门矢士，语气却不像他动作那样平稳，“士别乱动，受伤了就要好好包扎。”这人肩上的红刺的他眼睛生疼。  
海东动作轻柔，却不容拒绝，门矢士也就随他了，猫尾不自在的甩了甩，也被捉住检查了一番。如果不是绷带不够，门矢士估计要被他绑成粽子。  
另一边，被海东的黑枪搞得灰头土脸的沃兹，同时也在拉着庄吾进行全身检查。  
“都是小伤啦，多亏了士前辈的帮助。”被摸得痒痒的，魔王乖乖靠在他怀里，尾巴乱动还在笑，对自家辅佐官焦虑的内心一无所知。但他这样的反应也很好的抚慰了沃兹的不安。沃兹仔细擦去他伤口处的灰尘，喷上酒精，再妥帖的包扎好。动作细致得让盖茨没眼看。  
当反抗军的时候，沃兹可不是会关心小伤的人。这样想着，盖茨不自觉伸手去舔手背处的抓痕，被月读一把拍开。“伤口会感染的！”  
独自挤在角落，诚看着人类的互动，眼泪汪汪，他们的感情真好啊！  
一阵兵荒马乱后，海东神情幽怨，被迫上交宝物。不过他反抗的却是一点都不激烈，没有变身，没有插隐身卡开溜，也就嘴硬了几句。  
乖得让门矢士侧目。不管怎样，结果是好的就行了。反正海东的迷惑行为也不是一天两天了。  
诚从门矢士手中捧过结晶，缓缓靠近石壁。一瞬间，手心的结晶就像铁块遇到磁石，飞速贴了上去，附着在原来的地方——那片花瓣的尖尖。  
蓝光大放！  
晶花活过来一样，摇动着花瓣。众人纷纷撇头，避开刺眼的光线。  
门矢士拿手肘捣了捣海东：“所以你到底哪偷来的？”  
“是捡到的啦。”海东摊手，“一个打扮奇怪的大叔，提着一个箱子，被一堆兜帽人追杀，从我身旁过时掉在我脚边的。我想想……哦，那箱子上还印着个粉红的大爪印。都什么恶趣味……”  
诚惊叫：“是博士没错！他最喜欢我的兽爪了，总是捏来捏去……还在所有发明上都印了我的爪印。”说到最后，诚羞耻的尾巴都蜷起来了。  
这个人是猫控吗？庄吾偷偷吐槽，感觉心怀不轨的黑衣人形象崩塌了。  
博士在被追杀吗？诚垂眸。看来有兽人偷偷出了兽岛。圣物被盗一事，没那么简单。只有去人类世界一趟了……不知不觉中诚又含住了尾巴。闷闷的声音从他嘴里传出。  
“诅咒已经解除了，我送你们离开这里吧。兽岛的结界有个不为兽所知的后门。就在这里！”  
诚伸爪，规律地敲击石壁，晶花慢慢合拢，化作花苞融入岩石中，取而代之的是一个巨大的兽头门浮现出来。兽口就是一座紧闭的石门。  
诚双手按住石门，指甲深入门缝，手臂青筋暴起，闷雷声响中，石门缓缓往两边移去。只是短短一瞬，诚已是汗如雨下，双臂止不住的颤抖，脚趾已经深深抠进地表。试图上前帮忙的众人都被他喝止了。  
圣兽门只有兽人的肉掌才能开启，外物的触碰，只会导致石门加速关闭。  
尝到满口血腥时，诚才堪堪扒拉出只容一人侧身过的小缝。诚歪了歪头，示意他们快走。最后的门矢士穿过时，诚重重的松了口气，放下了痛到无知觉的双手。  
门矢士转头时，只见到他嘴角溢出的鲜血，缓缓闭合的石门，还有那一闪而逝的，野性而愈发蓝的惊人的兽眸。  
一片安静中，庄吾闷闷的开口道：“诚……会不会有事啊？”  
“放心吧，他可不是那种软弱的人。”毕竟是很可靠的后辈啊。门矢士挥手，召出时空壁，“时王，你们先走吧。”  
沃兹一马当先，拖着庄吾就走。“我的魔王，你最好去医院看看。”  
“……不，大可不必。”  
“时王还真是金贵，呵。”盖茨阴阳怪气的声音也消失在时空壁后。  
“士，我们也回去吧。”海东也唤出了时空壁，愉快地甩着狐尾，亦步亦趋地跟在门矢士身后，一路走到人房门口都不带拐弯的。直到被猛然关闭的门板撞到鼻尖。一手捂着鼻子，海东从容不迫地掏出铁丝。  
紧接着，咆哮声与炸房声齐飞，花瓶共瓷碗碎成一色。夏海听着楼下噼里啪啦的声响，一把捏住了浪完回家的kivala。在小蝙蝠的惊叫声中，缓缓将其举到到眉心。  
“变——身——”  
雄介捏捏滑落的小被叽，安然地裹住自己，在猛然爆发的巨响中闭上了双眼。  
该！

Ps  
拿到新宝物的海东：士猫猫跟自己尾巴打架的样子真的很可爱，当然不会给你们看照片，你们只要知道有这么一回事就行了：-）  
身体升温中的沃兹：我的魔王很喜欢猫科的样子，就把尾巴给他玩了嗯……感觉有点怪……唔我可以忍耐。  
附送小段  
为了帮庄吾补习功课，战兔在不应当的时间去了朝九晚五堂。  
于是，百无聊赖看着战兔做实验的龙我，眼睁睁的看见一双棕色兔耳从战兔头顶竖起来。龙我视线下移，果然。战兔牛仔裤的臀部位置，也多出了毛茸茸一团，翘动间，能看见底部的白毛。龙我屏住呼吸，掂起脚尖，悄悄靠近伸手。  
差一点就够到了。  
然后他的龙角就卡在了线上——那是战兔用来挂草稿纸，特意拉的。  
转身找东西的战兔一眼就看见了正疯狂甩动的龙尾，卡在线上的龙角，还有差一点就碰到他的手指……  
“战兔！你那是什么眼神啊？！”  
大概是想解剖的眼神吧。（无慈悲）  
新番组：假面骑士ounce！  
人性和兽欲的碰撞，获胜者到底是——  
异族的少年，能找到他理想中的平衡吗？被夺走的圣物，频出的杀戮事件。幕后真凶到底是人是兽？   
“只要能得到至高无上的力量，为此变成怪物又如何。”  
“你们这些残暴的野兽，我将统统毁灭！”  
“人类和兽人，就一定要你死我活吗？我已经……不想再看见任何人死去了！”  
在仁慈的野兽，贪婪的人类中，脱颖而出的英雄。  
日曜日早8点，这个夏天，并不会上映。


End file.
